SORPRESA SORPRESA
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: En toda accion hay consecuencias y el prodijio del clan Uchiha y la heredera del clan Hyuga veran que nadie se escapa de esta verdad universal.


Eme aquí de nueva cuenta con otra secuela de esta pareja tan crack, pensé que no tendría mucha aceptación y aunque no fueron decenas de reviews los que recibí fueron muy, muy lindos y me inspiro a hacer de nueva cuenta otro one-shot de ellos. Habrá OoC y OOC. Están advertidos.

Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con la lectura.

Naruto no me pertenece solo a su respectivo creador. . .

* * *

. . . . La tarde era relativamente tranquila en la universidad mas prestigiosa de Konoha. Los alumnos iban y venían de sus clases, la mayoría ya se retiraba a sus hogares o simplemente fuera de la institución. Otros tantos se adentraban a los laboratorios o talleres para terminar proyectos pendientes o bien adelantar un poco a los nuevos. Entre uno de los pasillos se veía a una chica linda con cabello del color de la noche con destellos azules y unos hermosos ojos del color de la luna, su paso aunque un poco presuroso era delicado. Con zapatillas bajas color blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla, blusa también blanca y su cabello en una coleta, se dirigía a la salida de la universidad para poder ver a su novio después de dos largas semanas de ausencia por parte de esté por motivos de trabajo. Aunque después tenia que ir a dejarla a su casa a él no le molestaba ya que en la noche saldrían ya con el permiso del padre de esta. Así que por lo menos en ese lapso de tiempo podrían disfrutar de la mutua compañia.

-¡Obito!- le grito Hinata a su novio para poder sobresalir de sus demás compañeros universitarios. En cuanto el chico la vió no espero más y corrió hasta ella. Sin poder esperar mas la abrazo y cargo dejando en sus labios un dulce beso.

-Me moría por verte hime.- Y continuo con el abrazo.

-Yo también Obito, pensé que los negocios tardarían más. Por fortuna no fue así. Y dime ¿Tienes mucho esperándome?- le pregunto sin soltarse del abrazo.

-No hime, apenas y estaba llegando y buscandote con la mirada- Le contesto separándola de sus brazos y mirándola detenidamente. Con la penetrante mirada de Obito hacia ella Hinata solo pudo sonrojarse a mas no poder.-Pasa el tiempo y tú sigues siendo tan linda hime- Le dijo regresando a su antigua voz de cuando seguía usando su mascara. A Hinata le parecía realmente encantador, aunque para los demás resultara algo infantil ella lo miraba adorable.- Y dime ¿Como se han portado mis primos? ¿Te cuidaron correctamente?.- Le pregunto caminando hacia el auto y entrar en el.

-Itachi solo llama de vez en cuando. Sasuke es quién más esta al pendiente de mí. Aunque le ocasiona un poco de problemas con su actual novia. Pero afortunadamente me hice muy amiga de ella.- Le contaba Hinata mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad igual que su novio.

-Itachi me comentó algo así. Qué ya estaba saliendo con alguien, dice que es muy linda.- Obito pone en marcha el auto y empiezan el recorrido a la casa de la morena.

- No solo físicamente, es una chica sencilla pero a la vez sabe lo que quiere. Hoy en la fiesta de las empresas la podemos conocer. Ya veras que te encantara.- Le contaba Hinata a Obito, él iba poniendo atención tanto a Hinata como al camino. Al llegar a un semáforo en rojo el Uchiha toma la mano de Hinata y la besa por el lado contrario. En su palma para ser exactos.

-Hime deberías saber que solo tengo ojos para ti y que ninguna otra chica puede ser mas hermosa que tú. Pensé que te lo había dejado claro hace un mes en mí departamento.

Cuando Hinata escucho eso su rostro cambio rápidamente de color. Sentía que híper ventilaba y su novio solo tenia una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara. Obito y Hinata se entregaron al amor de manera física y sin inhibiciones. El semáforo cambio de color y el Uchiha tuvo que regresar su mirada al camino, Hinata aun recordaba muy bien esa noche. Estaban en una fiesta cuando su vestido blanco termino empapado de vino tinto, ella no estaba tomando pero una chica rocío "accidentalmente" la bebida sobre ella. Desde que Obito dejo de usar su mascara las fans salían hasta de debajo de la piedras y la Hyuga era el blanco de varios ataques eso sin contar las fans de Itachi y de Sasuke. En pocas palabras la tenía bastante complicada. Esa vez fue al departamento de su novio para cambiarse de ropa. Agradecía que ese día salía del gimnasio y como chica precavida llevaba varios cambios. De repente una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en la cama del Uchiha entre besos, caricias y gemidos con sus nombres. Esa noche fue mágica para ambos, pero Hinata aun no superaba su vergüenza con respecto a ese tema en particular. Aunque después de su primera vez solo hubo una más, para despedirlo de su viaje de negocios, Obito no se apresuraba. Ella era su HIME y la trataba tal cual, no la presionaba a nada que ella no quisiera. Como todo caballero, era muy paciente. Además de que sólo si ella estaba dispuesta a llegar a mas él la complacía. Si el padre de ella se enteraba los más seguro es que su cabeza rodara.

Cuando Obito vio que Hinata aun estaba abochornada decidió cambiar el tema. Se sorprendía de como era su novia, en la intimidad era una chica sumamente sensual pero en su vida cotidiana no dejaba de ser tímida.

-¿Porque tu padre no asistirá a la fiesta empresarial hime?.- pregunto mirando directo hacia el camino.

-Pesco un resfriado algo fuerte y me pidió ir en su lugar y en representación de las empresas Hyuga. Neiji fue a Hong Kong a resolver unos problemas en la sucursal de ahí. Yo mas bien creo que fue pretexto para ir a ver a Ten ten. Ese fue una atracción desde la primera mirada. Y Hanabi aun es un poco pequeña para asistir a esas fiestas.- Le comento y agradecía que cambiara el tema. Aun no sabia como es que cuando intimaba con él podía cambiar tanto su manera de ser, es como si con su ropa también se despojara de una Hinata tierna para dar paso a una Hinata poderosa. Obito solo seguía su juego, suponía que a él le gustaba, nunca decía nada con respecto a su cambio de actitud. Por el contrario, cuando terminaban su entrega él sonreía mas ampliamente.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí.- Le dijo a Hinata y salió del auto para abrir su puerta.- Disculpa que no salude a tu papá, tengo que ir alistar mi traje y otras cosas. Saludalo de mí parte mí hime.- Se acerco a Hinata y la tomo delicadamente del rostro. Ella como es su costumbre se sonrojo y sintió los labios del azabache sobre los suyos en un tierno beso. Cuando Obito se separo Hinata acaricio con su mano libre la mejilla de su novio, ya que con la otra sujetaba unos papeles de la universidad.

-No te preocupes. Yo le diré, él entenderá.- Hinata le regalaba una sonrisa llena de amor. Cuando recordó algo importante.- ¿A que horas pasaras por mí? Para estar lista y no hacerte esperar.

-¡Hinata! ¡Te esperaría toda mi vida!- Le chillo Obito regresando a su actitud y voz infantil. Ella solo sonrio y lo volvió a besar pero de manera fugaz.- Pero pasare a las ocho para que lo sepas.- Meneaba su cabeza de modo infantil el de ojos ónix.

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.

Se despidieron de nueva cuenta con un beso. Hinata subió directo a la habitación de su padre y darle los saludos de su novio. Hiashi muy apenas entendió. Estaba tan engripado que apenas y sabia lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hanabi ayudo a su hermana a escoger el vestido que llevaría esa noche. Por ser una fiesta donde solo las personas mas sofisticada de Konoha y ciudades de al rededor se reunían no podía lucir cualquier tipo de prenda. Tenia que hacer que cuando entrara al salón la gente volteará al verla y la reconocieran como una Hyuga por su porte y buen gusto. Aunque Hinata aun conservaba un poco de su antigua actitud también sabia que tenía que dejar el nombre de su familia en todo lo alto. Además quería impresionar a Obito y que se enamorara mas de ella así como ella la lo hacia con él.

Desde ese día en la alberca en casa de Sasuke e Itachi vio que Obito era todo lo que quería de un hombre. La noto como primer punto, la valoro, la apoyo en sus metas, la reconfortaba cuando tenia dificultades y la hacia reír cuando estaba triste. En fin, ese chico con su actitud de "no valgo dos centavos" se gano su corazón. Además tenía que aceptar que le encantaba cuando Obito tenia sus actitudes infantiles y hasta hacia rabietas. Pero lo que de verdad le fascinaba era cuando hablaba en tercera persona durante el sexo. En esos momentos era Tobi y Obito en un solo hombre. No era Obito Uchiha, otro prodigio de dicho clan, ni Tobi el idiota que siempre estropea todo con sus comentarios. Eran Obito el hombre que la enamoro y Tobi al que le gustaba jugar antes y después del sexo. Era todo el paquete completo. Se podría decir que lo único que tenia de malo Obito eran sus fans, esas chicas estaban locas de verdad. Lo ultimó que hicieron fue esparcir chismes de que Obito se había metido con una chica en su anterior viaje. Otras más descaradas le decían que pronto él se aburriría de ella y que con gusto ocuparían el lugar que ahora ella tenía. Esas niñas no conocían siquiera a su novio. Aún así a veces los celos le ganaban. No podía evitarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a dos horas de que Obito llegara por ella y todavía ni siquiera se había duchado. Cuando iba hacía su baño paso por el calendario en donde tenía marcado la fecha. Dio un vistazo por todo el calendario. Estaban anotados los cumpleaños de sus amigos, su familia, los compromisos con Obito y sus amigos, también los compromisos de la familia Hyuga, exámenes, por realizar y hasta su período. Cuando vio eso último empezó a mover frenéticamente las hojas de los meses de manera mas que desesperada. Tenia que haber un error, si eso era, seguramente anoto mal y ese fue el error.

Se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua se llevará sus temores e inquietudes. Cuando salió de ahí se empezó primero a arreglar el cabello. Dicidio que seria algo europeo, así que hizo trenzas en su cabello como si fueras una tiara y dejó algunos cabellos desordenados y el resto de su cabello en suaves hondas por toda su espalda. Además eligió un vestido color azul rey con el estilo de la antigua roma y unas zapatillas de piso de color oro. Usaría accesorios también en oro pero mas sencillos en diseño. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada regreso al calendario. Tomo mejor la desicion del salír de dudas de una vez por todas. Mando llamar a una de sus confidentes del servicio y le pidió que comprara algo en la farmacia. Cuando llego inmediatamente fue al baño y puso manos a la obra. Cuando esperaba a que el tiempo corriera se dio cuenta de que Obito no tardaba, así que metió el aparatito en su bolsa del mismo color que su vestido y se fue a despedir de su papá. Cuando bajaba para esperar por él se escucho el timbre.

Cuando Obito traspaso el umbral de la mansión de la familia Hyuga su Hinata estaba al pie de las escaleras. Sintió que todo el aire se acomulo en sus pulmones sin querer salir, se veía como toda una Diosa griega. Pero él no era el único sorprendido, Hinata en cuanto lo vio olvido todo lo que la rodeaba y sus preocupaciones. Malditos Uchihas y sus portes perfectos, Obito lucia un conjunto de esmoquin negro. Un pañuelo rojo adornaba la chaqueta con el símbolo Uchiha grabado en el. Llevaba los primeros botones sin abrochar haciéndolo lucir mas sexy que nunca. Otra vez a batallar con sus celos y las miradas llenas de veneno de las fans de él.

-Hime luces realmente hermosa.- Obito no se dio cuenta pero su voz reflejaba desconcierto. Hinata jamás había escuchado ese tono y se sintió realmente halagada.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo Obito.- Hinata lo miraba directamente y esta vez sin sonrojo. Este reacciono y le regalo su clásica sonrisa descarada.

-¿Nos vamos?- Le extendió su brazo para que ella lo entrelazada con el suyo.

-Claro. Papá me dijo que te da un limite de hora. A mas tardar a las tres de la mañana me quiere aquí.- Le dijo a su novio en lo que se encaminaba al Aston Martín clásico de Obito.

-¡Y obedeceré a Hiashi-sama!- Grito Obito en su faceta de Tobi.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde seria el evento de la noche el glamour y el lujo se respiraba por todas partes. Todos los presentes en el evento eran gente por demás importante, agradecían que no hubiera reporteros, solo los permitidos dentro del salón para hacer resaltar a la crema y nata de la cuidad.

Cuando Obito y Hinata entraron en el lugar muchas miradas fueron dirigidas hacia ellos. Algunas de sus amigos y familiares, Hinata sintio encogerse un poco pero Obito lo noto y apretó su mano delicadamente para darle fuerzas. Con eso la chica ojiluna se tranquilizó y se encamino a donde sus amigos.

-Hinata que linda te ves.- La felicitó su amiga Ino que lucia un vestido purpura hasta el piso con zapatillas doradas.

-Gracias Ino, tu también luces hermosa.

-No te desparescas mucho, por aquí anda mi novio, se llama Sai y es pintor quiero presentartelo.- Agregó la rubia y después se dirigió a Obito.- Mas vale que no te la robes y te la lleves por ahí. Hinata es una niña dulce y delicada que no sabe de perversiones.

Hinata se sonrojoy Obito solo le asintió con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa socarrona. Si tan solo Ino supiera.

-Llegaron muy temprano.- Se hizo notar Sasuke Uchiha del brazo de una chica peliplata y ojos carmesí. Obito miró a la chica y ella al sentir su mirada se sonrojo un poco. En eso se parecía a su Hinata. Sin saber porque exactamente la chica le agrado para su primo.- ¿Se te perdió algo?- Celos Uchiha a su máxima expresión. ¡Ho si! Obito no solo lo noto en su tono de voz sino también en la cara de su primo. No tuvo mas dudas de que Sasuke estaba enamorado de esa chica.

-Tu chica es muy linda Sasuke. Lastima que tenga que tolerar tu mal carácter.- Le dijo Obito a su primo para molestarlo mas.

-Y yo no se como Hinata tolera tu inmadurez.- Contrataco Sasuke.- Yuui vamonos de aquí, no sea que la estupidez de Obito sea contagiosa.

-Hai. Un gusto conocerlo y también verte fuera de la universidad Hinata. Pasatela muy bien.

-Tu también Yuui.- La despidió la ojiluna.- ¿Es muy linda y agradable verdad?- Le pregunto mientras miraba a su novio y este los veía alejarse.

-¡Yo solo tengo ojos para mi Hinata hime! Pero tal parece que si es una linda chica.- Le contesto en modo Tobi.

A lo lejos venían al encuentro de la pareja el grupo llamado Akatzuki, liderado por Pein y el primo de Obito, Itachi. Este último aun no se daba muy bien por vencido con respecto a Hinata, así que Obito se dio cuenta de que tendría que dejar las niñerías para otro momento y entrar en modo genio. Itachi no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para acercarse a su Hinata. Y ella como miraba todo con buenos ojos no se daba cuenta de nada.

-Buenas noches Hinata. Esta noche luce realmente hermosa.- Sin pedir permiso tomo la mano de Hinata y la beso.

Itachi vio como su primo entre cerraba los ojos. Lo mas seguro es que en esos momentos quisiera matarlo. Hinata ajena a todo eso solo le agradeció. Cuando Itachi soltó su mano inmediatamente Obito la pego a él.

-Konan, luces hermosa. Buenos, todos ustedes lucen realmente guapos.- Les dijo Hinata a todos los Akatzuki. Los chicos solo pusieron sus rostros más galanes por el cumplido de Hinata.

Estaba todos en una platica cuando Obito es llamado por un socio de la empresa Uchiha para discutir unos asuntos. Besa la mejilla de Hinata prometiendo no tardar demasiado. Cuando Itachi lo vio alejarse decidió dirijiarse hacia ella.

-Parece que ha hecho madurar a mi primo Hinata.- Le suelta Itachi para empezar hacer alguna platica.

-Para nada. Obito sigue siendo igual, no ha cambiado. Eso me agrada.- Hinata sigue con la mirada a su novio y ve como la hija del socio le coquetea sin ningún pudor a Obito. Itachi se da cuanta de eso y decide ponerse en movimiento.

-Obito la tiene muy difícil. Siempre se le acercan esas chicas. Aunque les dice que tiene novia a ellas no parece importarles. Si yo estuviera en su lugar ya hubiera hecho algo definitivo.- Y no mentía, por Hinata dejaría todas sus comodidades y se iría a trabajar al país mas pobre siempre y cuando fuera al lado de la ojiluna.

-¿Como que harías Itachi?- No quería demostrarlo, pero esas escenas se repetían de manera constante y estaban acabando con su paciencia.

-Lo mas natural. Pedirla en matrimonio y presentarla como mi prometida a todo el mundo. Qué supieran que pertenezco a una sola mujer. No se porque Obito no ha hecho eso. La libraría de hacerla pasar malos ratos.- Vio como Hinata tenia una cara de sorpresa y después la vio meditar. La semilla de la duda había sido plantada.

Le sorprendía un poco el que Itachi fuera tan directo. Obito ya le había comentado que Itachi y Sasuke estaban interesados en ella. Lo cual le había parecido algo ridículo, pero después de lo dicho por Itachi ahora lo creía. Pero lo que de verdad ocupaba su mente ahora era el comentario del otro genio Uchiha, si Obito mínimo la presentara como su novia muchos problemas se ahorrarían. Hinata se estaba cansando de siempre tener que defenderse de esas chicas. Su vista fue a dar hacia Obito de nueva cuenta y observo como la chica casi estaba sobre él y este no hacia nada. Sus puños se cerraron debido al coraje que sentía.

Todo esto lo observo Itachi, el cual no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de victoria. Obito no era el único que podría trazar planes con anticipación. Solo que él siempre pensó que lo usaría en su querido ototo, ya cometió el error de no tomar en cuenta a Obito como para volverse arriesgar.

-¿Le gustaría bailar en lo que regresa mi primo?- Itachi extendió su mano como todo un caballero.

Hinata lo dudo por un momento pero cuando regreso su mirada a su novio y este ni siquiera volteaba a verla acepto sin dudarlo.

Los demás miembros de Akatzuki vieron toda la escena y rogaron porque no se derramara sangre. Al menos no ahí, seria mejor en una arena para hacer apuestas. Pero también se dieron cuenta de que el idiota de Tobi, como ellos aun lo llamaban, no estaba al pendiente de su chica. Tenia que aprender un lección y seria por las malas. Ya era la hora de que el idiota sufriera un poco de lo que la chica vivía todos los días. Algunos de ellos habían tenido que intervenir a veces por los acosos de las demás mujeres.

Obito se estaba cansando de la platica que tenía eso viejo regordete con respecto a los negocios y una supuesta alianza con las empresas por medio de un matrimonio. No era un idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. Pero esa chica a un lado no conocía nada de lo que era el recato, muy diferente a su Hinata hime. La chica aparte de llevar un vestido bastante revelador, tenia una actitud bastante desvergonzada. Por Dios. Ya hasta le hablaba de lo lindos que serian sus hijos. ¡Ja!. Él era de una mujer y esa mujer era su ojiluna. Esa que ahora estaba en la pista de baile con su primo. ¡Un momento! ¡Bailaba con su primo! ¡Muy pegados! ¡Y su hime sonreía y se sonrojaba! ¡Maldito sea Itachi! !Y maldito él por dejarla sola! Sin disculparse con el socio se alejó de ahi dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y a la chica molesta y refunfuñando por que la ignoraba.

Hinata estaba escuchando las historias de Itachi de cuando toda la familia Uchiha se juntaba, de cuando Sasuke tenia miedo a los truenos y se escondía en la cama él. En fin, estaba pasando un buen rato bailando una canción lenta y escuchando detenidamente a Itachi. Había olvidado que su padre le había dicho que a pesar de ser el heredero de las empresas Uchiha y era muy serio en su trabajo, fuera de éste era alguien muy agradable y con platicas muy estimulantes. Todo iba muy bien hasta que sintió un ligero tirón en su brazo.

-Hinata hime ¿Bailas conmigo?- pregunto Obito con un cambio en su voz y su rostro que reflejaba algo raro. Iba a seder hasta que recordó como estaba con esa mujer y él no hacia nada.

-Claro, en cuanto termine esta pieza con Itachi. Por el momento por que no regresas con tu socio y su "cariñosa" hija.- Dicho esto regreso con Itachi a seguir bailando ignorando la cara de desconcierto de Obito. Por primera vez Hinata lo dejaba plantado.

Lo que hizo que Obito se enfureciera había sido la sonrisa llena de cinismo de su primo mientras ponía su mano en la cintura de SU Hinata. De nueva cuenta tenia problemas por no saber como quitarse a esas chicas fastidiosas. Afortunadamente la pieza termino y Hinata fue hacia él. Y sí, por la cara que llevaba su novia estaba en problemas. Pero como todo Uchiha orgulloso y terco haría como si no fuera él el del problema.

-¿Te divertirse bailando con Itachi?- Pregunto mas serio que de costumbre y con un claro enojo en su voz.

Hinata por su parte le daría algo de lo que ella sufría a diario. Ho si señoras y señores. Hinata Hyuga también puede ser vengativa.

-A decir verdad bastante. Hacia tiempo que no me divertía en este tipo de fiestas. Aparte de ser un buen bailarín tiene platicas muy agradables.- Observo como Obito arrugaba su ceño un poco y volvía a componer su rostro.

-Claro. Tal parece que se te ha olvido que mi querido primo está interesado en ti y que no desaprovechara cualquier oportunidad para acercarse e intentar algo.- Hervía de los celos pero no lo demostraría.

-Si no me dejaras sola eso no pasaría.- Le dejo en claro Hinata mientras era su turno de fruncir su ceño.

-Hinata no quería aburrirte con esas platicas. Suelen ser bastante aburridas.- Obito quería defenderse pero el rostro furioso de Hinata corto todo lo que quería seguir diciendo.

-¡Es eso o no será que no quieres que nos vean juntos y que sepan que somos novios. Así podrías seguir coqueteando con las hijas de tus socios!- Listo, vomito verbal. Pero ya lo había dicho y ni como retractarse. Se había delatado y ahora Obito sabia que estaba celosa.

-Hinata ya te he dicho que solo tengo ojos para ti.- Ahora si sonaba arrepentido.

-Pues demuestramelo. Porque.. no... en...- Y segundos después una Hinata desmayada.

Antes de que tocara el suelo Obito la sostuvo de la cintura y la cargo estilo princesa. Los Akatzukis también se había dado cuenta junto con las demás personas, incluido los amigos de la ojiluna. Sin esperarse a más Obito la saco de ahí para evitar hacer mas escandalo y llevarla a un hospital. La acomodo mejor y le pidió a Konan que tomara el bolso de Hinata ya que este estaba tirado y abierto con las cosas de la chica. Cuando Konan lo recogió vio algo que la dejo en sock. Al buscar a Obito con la mirada él ya estaba en su auto y lo había encendido. Le pidió que le dijera a que hospital la llevaría para alcanzarlo ahí.

Todos los Akatzukis estaba en el hospital, además de Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka y su novio Sai, Naruto y Sakura, Shikamaru Nara y su novia Tenmari Sabaku no, Sasuke y Yuui, Choji Akimichi y demás compañeros de la Hinata.

Obito iba de un lugar a otro sintiéndose mal y preguntándose que le había pasado a su novia y si él tenia la culpa. Si era así, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Deja de dar vueltas, me mareas, hda.- Pidió Deidara a Obito y este lo ignoro.

-Dar vueltas como loco no ara que salgan mas prontos los médicos a darnos informes.- Ese había sido su queridísimo primo Itachi.

Al escucharlo se detuvo de inmediato y se dirigió hacia el con enormes zancadas.

-¡Te dije que te quería lejos de ella! Por tu culpa empezamos a discutir. Para la próxima no avisaré Itachi.- La voz de Obito había salido mas tétrica de lo que jamás habían escuchado. A todos les puso los nervios de punta, exceptuando a Itachi.

-Mi culpa dices. No fui yo quien dejo sola a Hinata. No fui yo el que permitió que otro hombre bailara con ella y no fui yo al que casi violan enfrente de su novia y no hacia nada. Yo solo le hice compañia y la saque a bailar para que no se aburriera.- Le contesto Itachi muy calmado y sin remordimiento.

-¿Y supongo que lo hiciste por ser buen samaritano no?- Está vez Obito lo tomo por el cuello de chaleco haciendo que se parara. Una palabra más y lo golpearía.

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Estamos en un hospital! No pueden comportarse como niños. Lo importante ahora es Hinata.- Esa había sido Konan que tuvo que intervenir ya que la discusión estaba subiendo de tono. Cuando se calamaron e Itachi vivió a sentarse y Obito a dar vueltas de nueva cuenta, Konan reconoció a una antigua compañera que ahora era enfermera en ese lugar. Cuando la alcanzo y le explico lo que quería su amiga la ayudo y le dijo que el doctor Hatake Kakashi estaba a cargo de Hinata. Lo cual alivio, ya que el dicho medico era el doctor de cabezera de la familia Hyuga. Le dio a entender a Pein a base de señales que entraría a ver a su amiga. Pasaron unos cuantos corredores y llegaron a la habitación de Hinata.

La ojiperla ya se había recuperado del desmayo y ahora estaba sentada en la camilla. Reflexionaba sobre la causa del desmayo cuando tocaron a su habitación.

-Hinata soy Konan ¿Puedo pasar?- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata suspiro aliviada no quería estar sola ahí. Con un escueto "pasa" se adentro a ver a su amiga y compañera de clase de arte.

-Quería saber como estabas. Una vieja amiga es enfermera aquí y me ayudo. Toma, esto se te cayo cuando paso lo del desmayo.- Le entrego la bolsa de mano y saco la prueba de embarazo. Hinata se asusto un poco pero era mejor saberlo ahora.

-¿Salió positiva verdad?- La vio asentir.- Ya le dije a Kakashi sensei y ahora mismo esta haciendo las respectivas pruebas.- Hinata estaba mas que asustada, estaba casi en pánico.- No se que hacer, por una parte mi padre va a matarme y por otro lado no se que dirá Obito de todo esto.- Estaba llegando al limite, estrujo un poco las sabanas de hospital y después sus manos fueron a dar a su rostro.

-Hinata, tranquilízate. Ya casi terminas la carrera, solo unos cuantos meses mas. Además tu padre ya había dado su visto bueno a Obito, quizás le moleste un poco que hayan adelantado las cosas pero al final yo se que se alegrará por ti. Por otro lado, Obito estará mas que feliz. Es un idiota, tenemos que aceptarlo, pero es un buen hombre. Y siempre desde que están juntos no ve su vida a futuro sin ti, puedo asegurartelo.- Konan tomo las manos de Hinata y se las retiro del rostro. Acaricio si rostro de mnera maternal, ese acto hizo que Hinata esbozara una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Le pedi a mi amiga que les dijera haya afuera que estas bien.

-¿Quienes están haya?- Pregunto sorprendida Hinata.

-Todos. En cuanto vieron que Obito te sacaba desmayada vinimos detrás de él.- La novia de Pein jugo un poco con las manos de Hinata de un lado a otro para tranquilizarla. Ella solo pudo agradecer mentalmente a los Kamis por tener tan buenos amigos.

Mientras tanto, afuera en la sala de espera todo estaban con los nervios apunto de estallar. Y es que nadie salía para decirles como estaba su amiga. Cuando de pronto la amiga de Konan pregunta por los familiares de Hinata Hyuga. Inmediatamente Obito se pone de pie para hablar con ella.

-¿Como esta ella? ¿Ya esta consiente? ¿Saben por que se desmayo de repente?- La enfermera sintio una gotita resbalar por su nuca al igual que todos. Ella solo decidió llevar el informe que Konan le pidió.

-La joven esta despierta, Konan esta con ella. Aun no sabemos la causa del desmayo pero el doctor Hatake mando hacerle unos estudios. Afortunadamente era el quien estaba encargado hoy de urgencias. Él es el medico de los Huyga. En unos minutos mas la daremos de alta.- Les dirigio a todos una sonrisa y se marcho.

-No se si sea bueno que sea Kakashi sensei quien este con ella.- Soltó de repente Kiba sentándose en el sillón y poniendo sus brazos cartas de su cabeza.

-Es bueno. Así no la dejara salir sin hacerle todos los estudios para saber que esta bien.- Comento Shino recargandose en la pared y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Porque dicen eso?- Los comentarios que dijeron esos dos captaron la atención de todos. Y quien había echo la pregunta había sido Obito. Sabia que Hatake Kakashi era el medico de la familia de su novia, pero Hinata solo le había platicado eso.

Shino y Kiba se miraron disimuladamente. Ese tipo, Obito, no le había dado su lugar en la fiesta a su amiga, asi que lo harían sufrir un poco.

-Veras, cuando Kakashi sensei se hizo cargo de la familia Hyuga, Hinata tenia al rededor de quince años y Kakashi al rededor de 23, según sabemos se recibió antes de medicina. Para varios dentro de la familia fue notorio el interés del doctor en ella. Pero él fue muy profesional. Jamás paso mas haya de su ética.- Le relataba Kiba y veía los diferentes cambios en los rostros de todos, en especial en el de Obito e Itachi.

-Aun asi, él prestaba mas atención a Hinata, pero como siempre ella era ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algunos miembros de su familia lo veían como un prospecto a futuro esposo de Hinata.- En cuanto el Aburame dijo aquello los nudillos de Obito ya estaban blancos debido a lo fuerte que había cerrado sus puños. Itachi tenia su cejas casi juntas. Para el ese doctor er un rival mas.- Pero para su padre y su primo no era asi. Y obviamente Hinata jamás lo vio con otros ojos que como el de su medico y con el tiempo un buen amigo.- Eso tranquilizaba un poco a Obito, pero le molestaba que ese hombre estuviera ahora con su hime. Menos mal que Konan estaba con ella.

-Ahora también tengo que preocuparme por ese idiota.- Soltó al aire Obito, causando cierta irritación en los demás.

-Oye ha, Hinata no se queja tanto por tus fans ha, y tu ya te fastidiaste solo por dos, ha.- El primero en regañarlo había sido Deidara.

-Es verdad. Ella no se quejó cuando una chica casi estropeaba su hermoso cuadro el que hizo para la exposición de la universidad. Afortunadamente Deidara y yo la detuvimos.- Le reclamo Sasori.

-Tampoco se quejo cuando dos chicas la acorralaron en el las duchas con unas tijeras en la mano. Afortunadamente la frentona y yo pudimos con ellas ¿No es verdad Sakura?- Esta vez fue Ino Yamanaka. Sakura solo asintio también con cara de victoria de solo acordarse de la paliza que le dieron a esas chicas.

-Tampoco cuando la acorralaron en el estacionamiento todo tu estúpido y jodido club de fans. Sino fuera porque Kazuko y yo íbamos pasando por ahí, tu jodida novia no la cuenta.- Esta demás decir quien era ese.

-Supongo que tampoco le dijo que siempre encuentra amenazas en su pupitre.- Para rematar esa había sido Yuui, la novia de Sasuke.

-Y eso es todos los días.- Agrego Itachi.

Obito los escucho a todos y cada uno. Hinata jamás le había dicho nada. Soltó un bufido de fastidio consigo mismo. Todo lo que Hinata soportaba por amor a él, otra chica hace mucho ya hubiera tirado la toalla y se hubiera ido con alguien menos problemático, como de la el Nara. Su chica valía todo el oro del mundo. Y él se frustraba con solo dos pretendientes, no eran cualquier tipo de pretendientes, pero eran solo dos. Le debía una enorme disculpa a Hinata. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos cada uno que no sintieron cuando se acercaban una ojiluna con un medico peliplataeado.

-¿Todos ustedes estaban preocupados por Hinata-chan?- Pregunto el medico a todos ahí, eran bastantes. La chica a su lado tenia buenos amigos.

Cuando lo escucharon corrieron hacia donde estaban. Vieron con alivio que la chica tenia mejor color que cuando llego al nosocomio.

-Hinata, ¿estas mejor?- Se acerco Obito y pregunto con miedo a que ella todavía estuviera molesta.

-Si, ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias a Kakashi sensei.- Le repondio con una sonrisa y volteo hacia el nombrado. Observo como este miraba directamente a su novio.

Obito y los demás también se dieron cuenta de este echo y sintieron la tensión rodeandolos en el aire.

-¿Tu eres su novio?- Pregunto el medico con voz muy seria.

-Así es. Obito Uchiha, es un placer conocerlo.- Contesto también con el mismo tono de voz. Hinata sentía que algo no andaba bien y no sabia que hacer o pensar.

-Felicidades y mucha suerte. Hinata espero tu llamada en estos días. Cuídate mucho princesa.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, o al menos es lo que parecía, ya que llevaba un cubre boca en color negro. Con eso dicho beso la frente de Hinata y ella lo recibió gustosa. Kakashi siempre hacia eso cuando la despedía. Obito y los demás estaban asombrados del repentino cambio de actitud del medico. Por un momento parecía que saltaría al cuello del Uchiha y para el otro segundo sonreía.

-¿Porqué felicito al primo del teme dettebayo?- Naruto pregunto a todos ahí. De hecho todos tenían esa pregunta rondando por la cabeza.

-Hamm... bueno..es..que..veran.- Konan la alcanzo y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros para calmarla.

Obito vio como Hinata se sonrojaba y se acercaba a él. Sintió los delgados brazos de Hinata rodeandolo y el respondió al acto. Menos mal que ya no estaba molesta. Cuando sintio el aliento de Hinata sobre su oreja y susurrarle algo. Itachi y los demás desviaron la mirada algo incómodos por la muestra de cariño. De repente vieron como a Obito se le iban los colores.

-¿Es..estas..se..se..segura?- Turno de Obito para tartamudear. Hinata asintió.

-Por eso tardamos un poco más, para confirmarlo con la prueba de sangre.- En su rostro había felicidad y temor por la reacción de Obito.

-¡HIASHI SAMA ME VA A MATAR!- Grito a todo pulmón. De repente se fue a sentar en el sillón casi en posición fetal.- ¡Tobi es un buen chico, no hizo nada malo! ¡Hiashi sama, no mate a Tobi! ¡Su nieto quedaría sin padre!- Sollosaba en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Hasta que el grito de Naruto los saco de trance a todos.

-¿¡Hinata, estas embarazada!?- Pregunto el rubiales a todo pulmón.

La chica solo asintió con su rostro rojo de la vergüenza pero quería decircelo a Obito de una vez. Tenían que hablar de como se lo dirían a su padre. Y esperar también la reacción de éste. Pero ahora tenia que esperar a que Obito dejara de estar en modo Tobi. Itachi solo sonrio con derrota. Tenía que hacerse a un lado ahora con esta noticia ¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Desde cuándo se hace a un lado? Jamás. No importa lo que tardara pero siempre estaría disponible para ella.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Ya vez cabron. Hinata se las cobro todas con eso. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Jaque mate para la Hyuga. Con esa se cobro todas las que paso por ti. Ahora a cambiar pañales. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Amo a esta chica.- Así es, Hidan siempre con su estilo de sabiduría.

Todos los demás le dieron la razón al de pelo plateado. Alguns reían y otros tomaban fotos del momento para en un futuro no muy lejano mostrársela al hijo de ambos o cuando quisieran reír un rato a costa del Uchiha.

* * *

. . . . . . . . ¿Y que les pareció? Lo escribí todo en mi celular porque me quede sin computadora. Debido a ese problema solo escribiré one-shots cortos. Y las historias están canceladas hasta que me compre una nueva.

Por favor diganme que opinan de este. Críticas constructivas y si serán destructivas nomas sin insultos. Bueno un anuncio, el próximo será un one-shot Kaka/Hina. Espero subirlo junto con este, sino será hasta la próxima semana.


End file.
